1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for recognizing an object in an image photographed by using a camera, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for improving the accuracy of object recognition using the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to recognize and trace an object in a photographed image, a feature point (e.g., an edge or a corner) of the object is extracted and the extracted feature point is compared with a feature point extracted from a raw image DataBase (DB).
However, extraction of the feature point of the object often fails when edge information, an object edge point (or corner point), or a texture amount (i.e. feature point information) is insufficient because that input image is too dark, the camera is shaken, or the size of the object within the image is too small.
Additionally, a preview image of a conventional camera apparatus is insufficient for detecting feature points of an object because the preview image is focused on improving image quality. For example, when the luminance is constant, an ISO is determined to have the same value, regardless of a characteristic of an input image. However, a feature recognition, a trace, and a matching capability are greatly decreased when an image having insufficient textures is entered in comparison with an image having rich textures.